Twisted Roses
by OnlySlightlySane
Summary: Disturbing story after a dream I had, full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry I'm not working on FAWLM! right now, I just had to write this after a crazy dream I had. In the dream, Yusei and Akiza are kidnapped by a creepy old lady but I changed it to Lazzar for this FanFic 1: To make it more Yu-Gi-Oh!related and 2:Lazzar is totally creepy enough to do this are forced to Role-Play husband and wife and if they disobey, they are starved and tourtured. Rated M for blood, violence, mention of and technically, actual rape, brief mentions of sex (I promise, no descriptions.) swearing and forced abuse. Story will be told in third person POV, maybe a chapter here or there in either Yusei or Akiza's POV.**

_Day Zero_

Yusei Fudo was on his way to Akiza Izinski's house. Earlier in the week he had managed to muster up the courage to ask her to see a movie with him and much to his delight, she accepted. Yusei had been hiding romantic feelings for Akiza for quite some time now and he was considering telling her how he felt if the movie went well. He knew she probablly didn't have any feelings for him in return, but he was fairly confident that they could still be just friends. After all, they did save the world together, some things will leave deep feelings sealed inside a person. Maybe Akiza had the same feelings for him, she just didn't want to tell him.

He breathed in the night air. There was a damp taste to it and he silently wished Akiza was available durring the day more often. He really didn't like walking about at night, even though he knew he could handle anything that came his way, he couldn't help but think of Akiza as someone who he would need to protect. He also knew that a new gang had been making apperances and kidnapping young couples, leaving broken and molested bodies behind. Yusei didn't want anything like that to happen to him or Akiza. A car passed him, jarring him from his thoughts. He was being rediculus. Nothing would happen, if it did, he and Akiza could run away.

When he reached Akiza's house, he wasn't surprised to find Akiza was the only one home. Her parents were government officals and spent a lot of time away on important trips. "Oh, hey Yusei. I'm almost ready to go, I just have to find my shoes. If you want you can come in for a minute and have some coke or something." Akiza was wearing a pale blue tank top that was low cut in front, with a pair of black skinny jeans. Her hair was down, unusual for her but Yusei liked it. It made her look less tense. He nodded to Akiza and she motioned for him to come inside. Her living room was very open and pale, the occasional potted plant scattered about. She got him a small can of coke. "I should only be a couple minutes, my room's not that big." Yusei nodded and spent the rest of the time wondering what her room was like.

Yusei didn't really believe Akiza had a small room. She more than likely had a desk with a computer, Yusei knew she spent a lot of time online, and maybe a few posters floating around. Then he imagined at least three or four dressers, two for her shirts, and maybe one or two for pants. Then she had to have a whole tub dedicated to shoes alone, Yusei couldn't ever remember seeing Akiza wearing the same pair of shoes twice in a month. Yusei wondered if she had any make-up, certainly she had too, she was a girl after she had a special box just for make-up. Knowing Akiza's OCD habits, she probablly had them organized by shade and how much she used them. He smiled, _What a steriotypical ass I can be some days..._ he thought amusedly to himself. Akiza then came down stairs, looking only slightly miffed.

"I WAS looking for my fancy ones but these old things will do!" Akiza said a hint of teasing anger in her voice as she motioned to her classic, signiture _'Akiza Only'_ boots. She always talked about fashion, something Yusei didn't understand much of but always nodded in agreement with Akiza when she said something was good together or was too tacky. "So you ready to see the movie?" Yusei asked. She nodded and grabbed a small hand purse before walking out the door. They walked to the theater, not really minding their pace or worrying about the time. They kept up friendly conversation, Akiza asking about Jack, Crow, Rally and all of Yusei's other friends while he asked how Akiza was adjusting to life with her mom and dad. "I really never should've hated them, my Mom and Dad spend so much time with me. We even duel sometimes, never with the duel disks though, I don't trust my control over my powers yet. Dad never seems to mind though, even Mom will duel sometimes. Can you believe she actually beat me once? I was so shocked, and you should've seen Dad's face! I don't think I've ever seen him so gobsmacked!"

Yusei couldn't help but feel happy for Akiza, she deserved only the best, considering all she had been through. He listened to her talk for a while, untill he realized they passed the movie theater. "Hey, we passed the theater, lets head back." Akiza stopped midsentence. "Oops... sorry Yuesi. I guess I can be pretty distracting." Yusei smiled and turned around to go back when he bumped into someone who looked to be in about their mid-twenties. "Oh sorry man, I was lost in thought. I'm trying to get to Domino Park and I guess I should watch where I'm going. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the park is, would you?" The guy seemed really nervous, he was wrapping his hands around and looking every which way, but never directly at Yuesi.

Most people would play this off as the person being nervous, but Yusei knew better. It was a classic diversionary tactic for a fight. One person would act all scared and nervous while the others would surround you and ambush you. Yusei knocked him aside and yelled over to Akiza, "Run, it's an ambush!" But his warning came a moment too late. Two men grabbed Akiza, one grabbed her shoulders, the other grabbed her waist. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" She yelled and flailed, trying to hit one of her offenders. "AKIZA!" Yusei yelled out, throwing someone to the more men came at Yusei and pulled knives out. Yusei dodged the slashes they aimed at his face and punched one in the stomache, the other he gave a sharp kick to the groin. The man went down and Yusei vaulted over him to Akiza. He broke her free and proceded to pull her along, away from the danger.

A loud bang rang out and Akiza fell to the ground, a narrow gash bleeding on her shoulder. "Akiza, no!" Yusei dropped to her side and tried to stop her bleeding shoulder. "No use now kid, your little friend is toast. That bullet she got hit with? Laced with Cyanide. If she doesn't get the antidote, it'll slowly kill her. Of course I have the antidote, but I'm not going to give it to you. I'm going to watch her die then me and my buddies are going to do whatever the hell we want to her." Yusei gave a feral snarl and launched himself at the attacker. His fist connected with the attackers face and a loud crack could be heard through the area. "Shit!" The man muttered under his breath, "This Fudo kid hits hard." Yusei heard him and stopped. "How the hell do you know my name!" The man just laughed. "Let's just say, I'm paid to know my targets well. Sweet nightmares kid." Yusei spun around in time to see the barrel of a gun smash into the side of his head, rendering him vulernable. The last thing he heard before slipping into total darkness was a fading voice saying, "Lazzar will be very pleased with these two."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! So, how did you like chapter one? Did you remember to reveiw? It's not to late you know, besides, I'm having a contest! Whoever can give me the most constructive, detailed reveiw on EVERY chapter I write, their name will be put into a drawing. Once I'm done with the story, I will draw 8 names, and they will win prizes! So, read, review and please no flames!**

_Day One_

Yusei woke up slowly, in a room dimly lit. He struggled to get to his feet but found he was bound head to foot in strong, durrable ropes. The air around him tasted moist and stagnant, like he had been trapped in a cave. His head ached and a dull roar gnawed at the back of his parched throat. "Heh...low?" He asked, his dry throat screaming in protest. Hearing no reply, he shifted so he had a better view of the room. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the dimly lit room and he could make out the faint outlines of the walls around him. He attemted to turn, hoping to find a weak spot in the ropes when he brushed against some sort of bottle. Taking it in his teeth, he manged to get into a sitting posistion and place the bottle in his lap. He looked at the bottle and could barely make out a small card attached to it that read, _Safe to drink, I swear. Have some water, Yusei._

Yusei didn't bother thinking about how whoever was behind this knew his name, instead he unscrewed the cap of the bottle with his teeth and drank half the bottle in one breath. He began to cough, nearly spilling the last of the water, when a door opened. In strode a large man, Yusei wouldn't doubt if he was 7 or 8 feet tall. "So you're up? Good, I have orders to bring you into the Play Room." The man walked to Yusei and undid the bindings holding his legs and feet and began to half drag, half push Yusei in the direction of the still open door. The man paused for a brief second and Yusei used this as an opportunity to give the man a sharp kick in the groin. Any normal man would've been rendered vulnerable by an attack like that, but this man seemed as if he felt no pain.

He spun around to face Yusei. "Insolent little brat you are!" He shouted out, punching Yusei in the face. "Ahhhh!" Yusei cried in pain, slamming to the ground. The man roughly picked him up and dragged him out the door. Yusei could taste blood in his mouth and mentally cursed at the man for what he did. He thought about running, trying to get out of this nightmare, but he didn't know where Akiza was. If Yusei was here, she had to be. Yusei felt a wave of dread wash over him, what if Akiza was dead already? He began to pray she was alright, he could take anything they did to him, so long as Akiza was alright. He didn't have time to dwell long, however, as the man now dragged him through a door way that was letting light through the otherwise dim corridor. Yusei could feel himself being thrown in the direction the man was facing. "I have brought him, Master."

"Excellent. Just perfect! Now we can have some real fun!" The voice that was talking now seemed vaguely familliar to Yusei, he knew he had heard it somewere before. "Colossus, bring Akiza along, won't you?" Yusei could hear a very faint, "Yes, Master." Before he was lifted up and righted. The person behind the voice was Lazzar, one of Goodwin's toadies. "Well hello, Yusei! I'll bet your surprised to see me again so soon! Isn't this just great? You AND Akiza have decided to visit my in my humble abode! I should've done some more shopping when I had the chance... Oh well, I'm sure you and Akiza wont mind if things are a bit messy. Now, be a good guest and sit down in that chair. Akiza's life depends on your cooperation." Yusei, not wanting to risk Akiza's life, did as he was told. Lazzar began to laugh shrilly. "Good job, Yusei! Normally you would get a cookie for such good behavior but I don't want to give you a cookie, you silly boy!"

Yusei snarled and spit at Lazzar. His smug grin was replaced by a hard glare as he gave Yusei a hard smack across the face. Well, what would be a hard smack for someone like Lazzar. Yusei could barely stop from laughing, he had felt more pain from a stubbed toe. "YOU! Need to learn some discipline. I think this might help." Lazzar seemed to magically pull some sort of collar out of his butt and fastened it on Yusei. Yusei could see he even went through the trouble of engraving his name on it. "This should fix your attitute." Lazzar said with a sadistic grin. Yusei was thinking of spitting on Lazzar again when he pushed a button on the cuff of his sleeve and an electric current ran through Yusei's body. "Uhhhgggnnn! Haaaaahhhh aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The shock seemed to go on forever but in all reality stopped just as quickly as it had started.

The shock left Yusei gasping for breath and Lazzar cheered giddily. "Oh yes! It works! Goodie, goodie! Isn't this great? Every time you misbehave, I can just push this little button on my sleeve..." as if to proove his point, he did so again. Yusei tried to not cry out but could only hold his anguished scream for a short time. "And you get a nice little shock. Now, I think it's about time for Akiza to join this little party, no?" Yusei couldn't reply, he could hardly breathe, yet alone talk. "Colossus, bring Akiza in." A door in the far side of the room opened up and Yusei could see Akiza drug in, only semi-concious. Colossus set her up in a chair opposite of Yusei and stepped away. Yusei could see she wore a collar like his. She looked up at him and tears began to leak from her eyes. "Yusei..." she breathed.

Akiza reached her hand out to Yusei, who in turn reached to her. He and Akiza shared feelings of sadness when they were alas, too far apart. "Now isn't this sad... well, I have some important matters to attend to before I leave. Miss Akiza, can you believe what Yusei did? He spit on me! So I think we need to teach him some manners, don't you?" Yusei braced himself for the shock he knew was comming his way when he heard Akiza's shrill, anguished cry. Lazzar chose to activate her collar instead of Yusei's. The shock was shorter than Yusei's but it still left Akiza trembling. "Now, no more spitting. It's rude to spit on people. No. More. Spitting." Yusei's vision went red and in an instant he flung himself straight at Lazzar's smug face. The two of them clattered to the ground and Yusei began to throw wild punches at Lazzar's head. "YAAAAAAH! Colossus, help me! Get this madman off of me!" Lazzar began to scream in terror.

"Madman?" Yuesi screamed accusingly. "You're the madman you sick little bast-AAAAAACGH!" Yusei was cut off mid-sylable as Colossus grabbed him by the throat and began to squeeze. The blood rushed about in Yusei's head and he felt his conciousness fading fast. He heard Akiza call his name franticly as the *****_Manet Ba _played to his dimming mind.

_So they ran to the castle on the edge of time and space across the void, into the shadow of the moon the sun has died again today..._

**Well, sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed. I was trying to get it finished before I had to go to bed. Ok, the *Manet Ba is Atre Domino's theme song of sorts that she is said to sing in someone's ear before she takes their life. If you have no idea what the H I'm talking about (OMG, ive been wathcing Regular Show) then well... its just some random thing I made up for a freelance novel I'm working on, and I mention her in a story im not going to publish yet. Any way, so far botgal is the only one in the running for my contest, get those reveiws in ya bums!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Why do I not feel impressed? Oh well. I feel like I write because I'm obligated anymore. Well, hey. Botgal loves my work... and I still owe her an apperance in a fanfitcion... I'm sorry, I will work you in somewere, somehow. I promise. This is kind of fun for me to write. I just love writing about sadness and misery, it's my bread and blood... roses are red, violets are blue, blood looks so sweet when it's dripping from you. Heh heh eheheheheheehhe! Now, on with the torture! **

_Day Two_

Yusei woke up, unsure of where he was or why he was in so much pain. He heard a soft drum beat somewhere and strained to hear it more clearly. Something beneith him shifted, startling him momentarily and he moved away. His eyes finally focused in the almost complete darkness, Yusei realized he had been sleeping propped up on Akiza. He reached to her and gently placed his hand on her cheek. She gave a small sigh in her sleep and subconciously leaned into Yusei's hand. "Akiza, wake up. Akiza..." Yusei wanted to wake up Akiza, to make sure she was alright but at the same time felt guilty about doing so. "Akiza... wake up. C'mon, I know you can hear me..." Yusei realized Akiza was not going to wake up anytime soon and gave up on rousing her. Instead, he took in his surroundings.

They were in a dimly lit, concrete room. Flouresent bulbs gave the room a dark, hostile feel and cast erie shadows over everything. The walls had random pieces of blank paper held on by some sort of masking tape and boxes of crayons were hung on nails by the papers. Yusei stood up and found that no chain bound him so he took this opportunity to walk around the room. It was a decent sized room, maybe the size of Akiza's den yet sparsley decorated. A small table with two chairs were placed in the corner and on the table were two bottles of water. Yusei could see the condensation dripping from him and immediatly grabbed one of the bottles and chugged it. He eyed the second bottle and was tempted to drink it as well when he heard Akiza moan. He took the second bottle of water and brought it over to her.

"Akiza, I see your awake. Here, have some water. Don't worry, it's safe to drink." Akiza looked at Yusei and tears leaked from her eyes. "I can't... I can't lift my arms. They did something to me... but I don't know what... it was something in a syringe that looked kinda blueish..." Akiza trailed off and slowly tried to lift her arms but couldn't lift them far. Yusei noticed her shoulders seemed swollen and gently felt them. Akiza looked shocked but didn't say anything. "It's called Appymede. **(A/N: Fake, made it up.)** They'll sometimes give it to animals that get out of surgery. It makes their joints bloated so they cant irratate their stiches or make a leg/ paw worse. Very rarely do they use it in people becuase it can hurt the cartalidge but with a sick, twisted puppy like Lazzar, you never know..." Akiza gave a short nod and looked away. Yusei gently pulled Akiza into a warm embrace. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this. I'm sure Sector Security are looking for us by now. They'll find us in no time and then Lazzar will get the punishment he deserves.

Akiza said nothing but snuggled closer to Yusei's embrace. They stayed like that for several minutes before Akiza pulled away. "We have to get out of here. Maybe your right, maybe sector security IS looking for us, but maybe not. We don't know... for all we know, they don't even care." Yusei remained quiet, unsure of what to say. He heard Akiza sigh and remembered that she was thirsty. He tipped the bottle to Akiza's lips and she slowly sipped the cool water. "Thanks," She whispered after she was done, "I feel better now." A door in the room opened and Yusei drew his arms tightly around Akiza. "Oh Yusei, Akiza," came the twisted purr of Lazzar, "It's time for you to start the day! Get up you two, you'll never get your work done if you slack off." Akiza broke free of Yusei's grasp and stood up. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you just let us go?" She cried through tears of fear and anger.

Lazzar began to laugh. "Why am I doing this? Becuase it's so much fun to see you like this. You are completly at my mercy... you're nothing more that cheep play things to me... and I'm known to be rough with my toys." Akiza stepped back and began to quietly sob. Yusei stepped foward. "Lazzar, let Akiza go. Do whatever the hell you want with me, just don't make her a part of this maddness. She doesn't have to go through with this. Let her go." Colossus walked in, carring a large wardrobe like a paper bag and set it in the far corner of the room. "This will be your clothes," Lazzar said as if he couldn't hear Yusei's begging. "Laundry will be done by Akiza once a week. By hand of course, and if she chooses not to do it, you just get to wear dirty clothes for another week. You will do everything I tell you without hesitation and if you don't well... bad things will happen to you." He paused then and looked around the room. "I think I'll give you special privaliges. Colossus, turn the lights up, will you?" Colossus gave a grunt and moved a dial high up the wall. The room became brighter and Yusei could clearly see everything around him. There were no windows and only one door in and out the room.

"You have a table now with two chairs. If you are good, I will give you a bed and more ready access to food so untill then, you get one bottle of water every four hours and a can of soup every eight." Yusei felt his stomache grumble at this. Lazzar had just reminded him he was hungry. Akiza cluthed her stomache and he guessed she was hungry too. "Now Yusei, come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! I just now realized something... I never gave a disclaimer! Oh noez! I own nothing, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and all similar characters belong to their respective owners and I own nothing except the creepy dream I had like, forever ago... that I'm still writing about. On with the story!**

_Day Two_

_Yusei's POV_

I was taken to a room seperate from Akiza and had only Colossus for company. He didn't say much, just sort of stood there and made me feel like wetting my pants. After a few moments of being alone in the room, Lazzar came in. "Hello Yusei, long time no see." He said jokingly. I glared. "What am I here for, Lazzar?" I ask accusingly. Lazzar ignores me and instead turns to Colossus. "Go get the cages. Make sure none of the dogs are dead." Colssus gives a grunt, which I suppose is his most used word, and leaves through a heavy metal door. "Listen you sick bastard, I want to know what the hell you're playing at!" Lazzar spins to face me with a feral sneer on his face. "Oh really? You think you can handle that? Fine I'll tell you then." His feral sneer is replaced by a more calm look. "I simply love to see people in pain and begging for their lives. You and Akiza I'm sure will do anything I tell you to stay out of harms way. This is how things are going to work. You may want to sit down Yusei, for the next few hours or so you're not going to have much time to rest."

Glaring at Lazzar I sat cross legged on the floor. Lazzar smiled and continued talking. "I have decided, you and Akiza make a great couple so the two of you are going to be a couple while you stay at Hotel de Lazzar. You will each work every day and somedays you may work less than others." I heard dogs barking and the door I came in through opened and in strode Colossus, carrying four large kennels like they weighed nothing. He placed the kennels lined up in front of me and stepped back. "I'll bet your wondering what the kennels are for, yes?" Lazzar said, a smile in his voice. I looked at him for a moment before flipping him the bird. "Do you want to know where you can shove it?" Lazzar sneered and then pushed the button on his collar. Pain rushed through me and I collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath.

_Shit! I forgot about the collar!_

"Manners, Yusei. Now, I'm going to open the doors to the cage and the dogs are going to run about the room. It's your job to stay alive untill such a time I have the dogs return to their kennels. There are a few things that can be done however, if you wish to make things easier. You can always kill the dogs or simply ask me to round them up early. I will of course and nothing bad will happen to you... Akiza,however, I can't make the same promise." I gasped, this was the madmans plan? I couldn't speak or think. I stood up, unsure of what I was going to do. Lazzar walked over to the door and closed a metal screen, so he and Colssus could watch and not get mauled by the dogs. He flicked a switch and the four kennels opened.

The dogs inside them rushed at me and I lept out of the way. They were huge dogs, probablly bred for fighting. I could tell they had been starved for their ribs showed clearly through thier skin and they were frothing at the mouth. They surrounded me and tried leaping at me from different angles however I was able to avoid their mad lunges. "Lazzar! Let me out of here!" I yelled, already feeling strain from avoiding the dogs. "Oh why would I do that? I'll tell you what, if you can survive while I'm gone about oh... 15 minutes I swear with God and Phoeniva as my wittness I will round the dogs back for you and no ill effect will come from it. Have fun Yusei, do try not to die, hmmmmm?"

He laughed and walked off, leaving me alone with the pack of ravenous dogs hell-bent on having me for lunch. They were vicious in thier attacks and from the lack of food and water I was tired and lightheaded. I aimed a wild kick, frantically trying to defend myself and heard a loud yelp from one of the dogs. The others stopped thier attacks and studied me, deciding they couldn't just charge me anymore. I glared right back at them, as if daring them to attack me when I thought about something I saw on an Animal Planet show. These three guys were stranded in the middle of the woods and a monkey attacked them. They ran, which the monkey took as a sign of weekness and rushed them, nawing off a guys foot. When another guy started screaming and hitting the monkey with a log, it backed off and fled.

The dogs charged at me again and instead of staying where I was in a defense position, I met them halfway and faught them. They began to yelp and flee but I wanted to make sure they got the picture I wasn't to be messed with. I grabbed one of the retreating dogs by the hindquarters and flung it with all my might at the far wall. It yelped from the impact and weakly hobbled off to meet the others, who were shaking in a corner of the room. "You want a piece of me, you mangy mutts?" I yelled, daring them to attack me. They shrank back further in the corner and I knew that for the time being, I had proved my Alpha Material.

Colssus came into the room, a deep frown set in his features. "What's the matter? Mad I beat your little puppies?" I sneered at him. He said nothing, simply strode over to me. His formidable 7 foot figure loamed over me, but I still had the feel of an Alpha in me and felt no fear. "Looks like those dogs aren't going to be going near me for a while, huh? Guess you fail. Now let me out of here if you know what's good for you." I childishly stood on my toes, vainly trying to stare into his eyes so he would get the full effect of my threat. He simply pushed me down and magically pulled a legnth of rope out of his ass. He tied me up with it and spun me so I could face the dogs. "What the hell? Do you have a friggan bank in your ass or something?" He said nothing, just pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocked and pushed the button.

"He is ready, Master Lazzar. Shall I rile the dogs again?" There was a pause and what sounded like a startled gasp from the other side of the walkie-talkie. "No, I'm giving Akiza a chance to finish her job before we put Yusei through anymore harm." Colssus gave a grunt and put the walkie-talkie back in his pocket. "What's going on? What the hell are you doing to Akiza!" He didn't answer me, he simply looked into space. "ANSWER ME!" I bellowed, rage cracking my voice up two octaves. He looked at me now and gave me a sadistic grin. "We're going to do anything we want to Akiza... she's by far the prettiest girl we've seen in a while."

I said nothing, weariness overpowering me. The adreniline I had while facing the dogs was now gone and my eyes drooped shut. I couldn't fight the weariness any longer and let sleep over come me. The last thought I had before drifting to oblivion was hoping Akiza was alright, wherever she may be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 here ya go. I own nothing, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and all characters belong to whoever owns them and I in no way say they're mine. This chapter contains very graphic animal cruelty so if you don't wish to read, skip ahead to the bottom where there will be a brief glazing of what happened so you don't have to be horrified**

_Akiza's POV_

I don't know how long I waited in the room. It could've been hours, or seconds. I was so scared, all I could do was slump against a wall, crying. When I finally gathered myself enough to look around the room, I found a young kitten in a box in the corner of the room. Walking over to it and picking it up, I see it was on top of a note card. Fancy script on the card reads:

_Dear Akiza, this cat is a companion for you durring your stay at Hotel Lazzar. _

_Name him whatever you wish and feel free to cuddle with him if it so pleases you._

_I will be joining you shortly, and when I arrive, you will 'Entertain' me untill such a time I decide you may stop._

_-Lot's of love, _

_Lazzar_

I look at the cat, who in turn looks back at me and meows. "Cat..." I say to it, feeling the need to say so much more but simply not having the words in my heart. The cat meows again and swats at a strand of hair that had fallen in my face. Smiling and with tears flowing down my face I bring the cat closer to me and it responds by snuggling to my warmth. "Kawaii neko... cute cat..." I whisper to the cat in my arms. A door in the room opens up and clatters against the wall, causing me to jump. "Go away!" I blurt out before I even know who entered the room.

"Akiza... Don't worry, we'll get out of this..." I jerk my head up towards the sound of the voice. "Yusei... is that... you?" The voice certainly sounded like him, but I couldn't be positive. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this..." The voice said again. I smiled and shouted out, "Yusei! It is you thank God! How did you get away?" I see the sillouete of Yusei and walk closer to him. "I'm so glad you found me! Now we can get out of he- AH!" The sillouete I thought was Yusei walked closer to me and turns out it was just Lazzar. He had a small box in his hand and pressed a button on it, playing a recording of Yusei's voice.

"Terribly sorry to get your hopes up, Akiza dear. But I'm afraid Yusei is busy at the moment. Come, sit with me." Lazzar sat on the floor and motioned to a spot in front of him. Against my best judgement, I sat as well. "Stretch your legs out and put your feet against mine, that way you can let the cat walk about while we talk and he'll still be in arms reach of you." Lazzar had a smile on his face, not one of a twisted madman, but rather of an estranged uncle. I did as he said and set the cat down, who shyly looked from me to Lazzar before curling up halfway between us and taking a nap.

Lazzar smiled and gave a small laugh. "When I was about... oh... eight or so, I had a cat named Wasabi. He was one of the smartest animals I'd ever seen! I woke up at 7:30 every morning to go to shcool, and Wasabi was always awake and waiting for me. Well one day, the power went out over night and the clock I had in my room was digital you see. Wasabi jumped on top of me and began to lick my nose so I would wake up. I did, not realizing the power went out and Wasabi led me into the kitchen where we kept a standard battery operated clock. I looked at the clock, and it said 7:30 on the dot! After that, I let Wasabi sleep in my bed every nigh, in case the power went out again of course." Lazzar finished his story with a smile I couldn't help but return.

He stood up, gently picking up my cat as he did. "Well, let's come over to this table here. Time for you to see what you have in store for you today." His demenor shifted drasticaly as he said that, going from kind soul, to twisted sicco. He sat the cat on the table, which began to nap again, and turned on a view screen in the room, showing Yusei in a different room fighting for his life against starved dogs. Lazzar flicked the screen off and pulled some sort of thing out from under the table. "I do hope you haven't become too attached to this cat..." He opened a pannel on the table, revieling a set of buttons and pressed one. Instantly, chains came up from the floor, binding my legs in place. I couldn't run away even if I tried.

Lazzar gently made the cat stand up and placed the thing, which I now realized with horror was a nail gun, against the cats left front paw. He pulled the trigger and the cat began to howl in agony. Lazzar did the same thing to the cats other 3 paws before setting the gun down. The cat sruggled against the nails in its paws before collapsing and meowing pitifully. I covered my mouth and resisted the urge to vomit as I watched Lazzar pull out a beaker and splash it's contents over the cats face. The cat yowled even louder than before and I could smell burning skin and fur. Lazzar then pulled out a hammer and weighed it in his hands before setting it down on the table.

His walkie talkie went off and a voice on the other end of the line asked, "He is ready, Master Lazzar. Shall I rile the dogs again?" I gasped as Lazzar turned the veiw screen back on, revealing Yusei bound on the floor, in front of large, frothing at the mouth dogs. "No, I'm giving Akiza a chance to finish her job before we put Yusei through anymore harm." Came Lazzar's calm reply. He picked up the hammer and brought it down hard on the cats backside, causing it to fall instantly. "Oh... poor kitty... did you hurt your back? Well, this cat isn't going anywere soon. Might was well put it out of it's misery." Lazzar placed the hammer on the table in front of me and smiled. "Hit the cat on the head. Kill it."

"Ah!" I gasped, tears streaming down my face. "Ha... ow... wh... why?... no... no... no...NO, NO, NO, NO!" I collapsed on the floor, chains still binding me and sobbed. Lazzar gave me a sharp kick to the ribs and said, "Get up you stupid girl! I never said you can lay down." I quickly got up and rubbed the spot where he kicked me. He forced me to look at the screen. "You see Yusei? He's in quite a bit of trouble. He won't be able to defend himself if those dogs get loose again. If you don't want those dogs to get loose, I suggest you kill this cat." I picked up the hammer from the table and looked at the cat. My vision became hazy and I couldn't breathe right. "I'm... so sorry..." I said to the cat, before striking it's vulnerable form with the hammer. There was a sickening crunch as the skull of the cat shattered and I could hear it's blood dripping onto the table and floor.

"Good girl Akiza... now good night." Lazzar activated my shock collar and I screamed in pain, but the shock didn't go away. I felt myself loosing conciousness and closed my eyes, willing the pain to stop or for me to just die. Darkenss over took me and I felt no more pain. Vaguely, I felt a hand run down my body and a twisted voice whisper, "Oh... I can't wait till I get to rough you up a bit..." And then I couldn't even hear my own breathing...

As I slipped into nothing-ness.

**So long story shot, Lazzar makes Akiza kill a cat. After tourturing it in front of her. Which actually reminds me of a kid in one of my classes. I don't know the whole story but apparently he found a dying cat and drowned it... and now everyone makes fun of him. Not in the, "oh your such a sicco'' way but they just tease him. I'm proud to say I don't. Actually... I think everyone's forgotten about it except just one or two people... anyway, read, review and no flames please. Here's to you people who have been waiting for the chapter ^_^ 3**

**I laaaaaaaves you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Are we excited? Thanks, you guys get a cookie!**

_No POV_

When Akiza woke up, she didn't know at first where she was. A faint hissing and the uneven breathing of someone close to her was all she heard. She strained her eyes in the darkness and called out in a shaky whisper, "Hello?" Akiza heard something to her left shift and felt a hand brifely graze her cheek. "Akiza... you're... alive still." Akiza tried in vain to reach out to the voice. "Yusei! Thank God you're alright, I was so worried about you!" Akiza struggled, only to find out she was bound with chains. "Akiza... we're not alright... there's snakes... everywhere... don't... move." Akiza stiffened, she was terrified of snakes. "Their venemous..." Yusei's breath came in ragged gulps, each word was a struggle for him. "Can't... breath... Iza... poi..."

Yusei drew in a shattered breath and began to gasp, air not seeming to reach him. "Yusei!" Akiza called out to the gasping Yusei, praying he was alright. Yusei seemed to regain his breath and turned his head to Akiza. "Five... days here... never... free." Akiza felt tears leak from her eyes. Yusei was finally able to grasp one of her hands firmly in his. "Love... you... amor..." Akiza began to sob uncontrollably, then her sobs turned to screams, then the walls began to crumble. The dormant Black Rose Witch had woken up with a vengence. Lazzar came into the room, a maniac grin on his face. "Well hello kiddies, and how are we today?" Akiza turned to face him, eyes glowing a blood red. Lazzar froze in place and looked back at Akiza. "Colossus get in here please!" He yelled.

Colossus entered the room and glared at Akiza. "I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you. If Yusei doesn't get the antidote for his poision, he could die at any minute." Colossus's words fell to Akiza's deaf ears. She stood up and as she did the chains holding her broke from the wall. Lazzar took one look at Akiza and bolted from the room, leaving Colossus to her wrath. Akiza took a step foward, and as she did the snakes parted for her. She walked foward until she was in front of Colossus. "Give me the antidote before it's too late." Colossus sneered. "It's already to late for your friend, and you don't stand a chance against me." Akiza growled like a feral animal before springing up and landing a punch to Colossus's jaw. He staggered back and spit blood from his mouth.

Once he regained his balance he charged at Akiza. He raised a fist to strike her and Akiza grabbed his hand out of the air. "Yah! Give me my hand!" Colossus tried to hit Akiza with his free hand, only to have it grabbed as well. "Where is the antidote!" She yelled to him, her voice twisted and warped to an almost satanic growl. "Like I'll tell you, only Lazzar knows where it is." Colossus grinned in victory then his face fell. "Shit...I'm so fired..." Akiza sneered back at him. "Only if you're alive long enough." Akiza applied pressure to both of Colossus's hands and with a sickening crunch they broke. He screamed in pain and Akiza pulled him roughly to the floor. The snakes surrounded them and Akiza gave Colossus's back a powerful curb-stomp. A loud crunch resinated through out the room.

Colossus tried in vain to get up but found his legs unresponsive. "My legs... My spine..." He whispered weakly. The snakes climbed on top of Colossus and Akiza walked over to Yusei. He appeared to be unconcious but alive at least. Akiza gently broke the chains and began to carry him out of the room. "Wait...What about... Me?" Colossus called out to her, pain and torture resinating in his voice. "You can die if you want." Akiza replied to him coldly. Akiza walked on, carrying Yusei with her. As they walked down a bright lit hallway, Akiza realized the power of the Black Rose Witch was fading from her and it was getting harder to carry Yusei. She set him down gently, propping him up against a wall. "Yusei, I have to get the antidote... Don't wander off, ok?"

Yusei didn't do anything in response, for all Akiza knew, he really could be dead. Akiza began to walk along the hallway, opening doors as she went. Most of the rooms were empty, some had skeletons and gore splattered about. Akiza shivered at how long Lazzar could've been doing this. "Akiza... you've been a naughty girl and naughty girls need to be punished." A door farther down the hallway opened and Lazzar stepped out. "How did you get out? Between the chains and Colossus it should've been fairly impossible." Akiza walked to Lazzar. Although the power of the Black Rose Witch had faded from her, Akiza didn't need it. "Colossus is dead. And you will be too if you don't give me the antidote."

Lazzar laughed as Akiza walked towards him. "Oh Akiza, you tell such funny jokes! I really must write them down someday." Akiza said nothing, she simply walked closer and closer to Lazzar. Lazzar noticed something different about Akiza however, she walked with power. No trace of mercy or weakness followed her. Lazzar took a cautious step back and began to fumble with his sleeve. "Damn... where's the button?" As he searched, Akiza was able to grab his neck. "Hahgh!" Lazzar tried vainly to break Akiza's grip but couldn't. Akiza began squeezing his neck, causing Lazzar's face to become red. "Where is the antidote you sick little bastard!" Akiza screamed at him. With a shaking hand, Lazzar reached into his shirt and pulled out a small vial, which he dropped at Akiza's feet.

"That's... it... one sip... every... hour... till...itsgone... sojust...putme...down!" Lazzar couldn't get enough air and had to gasp and struggle for every breath. "Put you down? Alright. Thank you for your cooperation." Akiza gave Lazzar's neck a quick twist and dumped his limp body in a heap at her feet. Picking up the vial she opened it and took a whif of the liquid inside. "Sweet... almost like... sugar cookies..." Akiza closed the vial and went back to where she had left Yusei. When she found him, his eyes were open and he seemed to be vaguely aware of his surroundings. "Here. Drink this." Yusei parted his lips and Akiza tipped a small sip of the vial into his mouth. Yusei swallowed the potion and closed his eyes again. Akiza was worried but realized his breathing already sounded better.

"Get better... Don't you dare die on me."

**Damn! What a wait! And what was your reward? A fairly half-assed chapter... sorry. I hate all the pressure to get this thing updated! I haven't updated this or my JQ story since what... New Years? Raaaaaawrfit! Well... sorry. I'm not promising I'll have the new chapter up anytime soon. But I have sad news for you: I am ending this story within the next chapter if I can get away with it. Yeah. Real cheeter move on my part I know, but I have so many things going on. I'm obsessed with Gears of War right now and I'm WRITING a story for that in my spare time durring the school day. And there's stuff for my second account. I got into a huge fight with my mom recently and things are still akward so there's that. So, yeah. If you really like the story, you should be able to deal with this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay... this is the end... I might re-write this one day, but don't count too much on it. Thanks for all the loving support you guys have given me, I couldn't finish this story without you! Enjoy this last chapter, feel free to flame, and remember, I own nothing, Yugioh and all related labels are sole property of the company that own them and I'm not trying to make money off of this. (Or kill you guys with a huge run-on sentence.) In hindsight, I realize this story doesn't have half of what I said it would in the beginning, so sorry about that.**

"Yusei? Yusei? Please... wake up... wake up."

"Miss Akiza, he more than likely can't hear you. The amount of venom in his system would've killed an elephant."

"He'll pull through... I know he will."

Akiza and Yusei were stuck in Lazzar's mad house for five days, something you might not think is so bad. They had to endure torture, pain and trauma. Akiza was able to get them out, however Yusei was badly hurt. After being bitten by venemous snakes, he was clinging to his life by a thread. Akiza rarely left his side while he was in the hospital. He had been in a comatose state for nearly two weeks, yet Akiza would not give up hope he would wake up. Despite the doctors wanting to pull the plug on the machine keeping Yusei alive, Akiza stayed by his side.

"Fine Miss Akiza... but... say your goodbyes. Orders from the boss, we're pulling the plug in half an hour." Akiza said nothing, she simply took a hold of Yusei's hand. The doctor left and gently closed the door behind him. Akiza closed her eyes and felt tears leak down her face. "Yusei..." Akiza wiped her eyes and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Yusei's cheek. "Good bye, I love you." Akiza blinked away a few final tears before taking off a necklace she had been wearing. She placed the necklace in Yusei's hand and patiently waited for the doctor to return.

"Miss Akiza," He said when he finally did return. "You might want to leave the room. It would be easier for you that way." Akiza shook her head. "I want to be here for him." The doctor grimly nodded and stood in front of the machine keeping Yusei alive. "Goodnight... travel well." He whispered before turning the machine off. A couple seconds passed before Yusei's heart monitor flat lined. The doctor slowly removed the IV's and monitoring devices from Yusei and called for another doctor to bring a bed to take him to the morgue. "Miss Akiza, you should really go home now..." The doctor told her quietly. Akiza nodded and began to slowly walk home.

When she got home, she wasn't surprised to find the house deserted. She walked into the kitchen to find a note from her parents sitting on the counter. _Akiza, we were called in to work. Don't leave the house and we should be home by eight tonight. We love you, and you got some mail sitting on the table. You might have to move stuff around, sorry about that honey. Love, Mom and Dad. _Akiza sighed and walked over to the table. After moving some loose papers around, she was able to find a letter adressed to her. There wasn't a return adress so Akiza assumed it was fan mail. She sighed and opened the letter. However after reading the letter she was in tears. The letter was from Yusei.

_My dearest Akiza,_

_Hopefully when this letter reaches you, I was already man enough to tell you how I feel. But if not... that's why I wrote this letter, as a fail safe. For a long time now, I've realized how much I care for and love you. But you're from such a good family, and I'm from the Satellite. I know you probablly don't have any feelings for me, but I also know how much you value honsety. I figured if you've still wanted to hang out with me, I had a chance right? Well... I guess this letter is the best I can give you. I hope you don't think I'm weak becuase I can't tell you this in person. Te amo, may this letter bring you joy and maybe a smile or two._

_ With Love,_

_ Yusei_

**So you guys are probably thinking, 'what the hell? she's ending the story like this?' well, yeah. I am. I just lost all motivation to continue this story. Hopefully you guys liked the chapters that were here, and sorry the ending to this was so crap tacular...**


End file.
